SATCHITANANDA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: side story de Bhagavad Gitâ. Todos se lembram que Kali fez uma proposta a Mu, que se interessou pelo Cavaleiro de Áries. A deusa não consegue esquecelo desde então...


_**SAT-CHIT-ANANDA**_

Sumário: side story de Bhagavad Gitâ. Todos se lembram que Kali fez uma proposta a Mu, que se interessou pelo Cavaleiro de Áries. A deusa não consegue esquece-lo desde então...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela lhe vem em sonhos...

Desde aquele dia em que a enfrentou, não conseguia esquecer sua beleza, seu perfume exótico. E quem esqueceria uma beleza única como a da deusa hindu da morte? Nem ele ousava esquecer.

Não que estivesse apaixonado. Ele não se enganava quanto a isso. Era inegável que o que sentiam era uma atração física muito forte. Paixão? Luxúria? Podem escolher. Nem mesmo Mu sabia ao certo o que era.

Mais uma vez despertava de um sonho cheio de erotismo, tendo Kali como protagonista. Ela o chamava, provocava, instigava-o a reencontrá-la. Por algum tempo resistia a idéia, mas achou melhor resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

O Cavaleiro se preparava para sair da Casa de Áries em silêncio, no meio da noite, evitando chamar qualquer atenção desnecessária. Passou diante do quarto de Kiki e sorriu ao vê-lo profundamente adormecido. Pegou uma capa que jazia jogada sobre uma cadeira e saiu.

Do lado de fora, longe dos olhares curiosos, Mu deixou-se guiar pelo cosmo de Kali e desapareceu no ar.

Quando voltou a reaparecer, estranhou o lugar onde estava. Era uma floresta, parcas tochas iluminavam o local, e o silêncio era absoluto. Mas a pouca luminosidade lhe permitia ver que era um lugar belo, com um lago de águas cristalinas e límpidas. Um convite naquela noite quente.

"Achei que não apreciaria me encontrar em meu templo, cavaleiro."-a deusa apareceu do outro lado do pequeno lago, usando apenas uma túnica escarlate para cobrir seu corpo.-"Este é um lugar que sempre me trouxe paz."

"Sem dúvida, é lindo!"-Mu concordou.

"Começava a achar que jamais atenderia meu chamado."-dizia com os olhos esmeraldas fixos nele.

"Kali. Vim aqui pedir que não me chame mais."-respondeu sinceramente.-"É um deusa e não acho correto que eu me envolva com você."

"Não quero que se comprometa comigo, Mu de Áries."-disse-lhe a deusa.-"Sinto um desejo incomparável por você, desde que me derrotou. Foi gentil comigo, apesar dos meus atos tentando mata-lo. Nenhum outro ser teve tanta delicadeza com a minha pessoa. Eu queria..."-hesitou antes de continuar.-"Queria apenas um momento com você...uma noite que irei sempre lembrar."

"Fala como se fosse partir."

"E estou de partida."-ela sorriu, um sorriso triste.-"Os deuses perderam seu lugar neste mundo há séculos. Meus irmãos e eu partiremos para outro lugar...distante da compreensão humana, longe dos males deste mundo. Deixaremos definitivamente esta terra aos homens. Ao seu livre arbítrio."

"Então a mim resta apenas desejar-lhe que seja feliz, onde quer que vá...Kali."

"Não me ouviu, Mu? Não desejo partir sem antes ter uma bela lembrança de você."-disse a deusa, retirando a túnica, deixando-a escorregar por seus ombros e caísse no chão, a seus pés, revelando sua nudez para o cavaleiro.

Ela caminhou até o cavaleiro, que parecia em transe.

"Por favor..."-ela murmurou e depois tocou no peito do cavaleiro, erguendo o corpo e sussurrando em seu ouvindo.-"Faça amor comigo..."

Mu enfiou a mão nos cabelos de Kali, segurando-os com firmeza. Parecia que a intenção era afastá-la de si, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, beijou-a, obrigando-a a abrir os lábios, machucando-lhe a boca e então a invadindo com a língua, até que ela gemeu.

O cavaleiro a pegou n colo e carregou-a até o abrigo de uma árvore próxima. Ali, estendeu a capa no solo macio e deitou-a sobre ele.

A deusa tomou sua mão, e levou-a ao seio. Mu sentiu o mamilo enrijecer diante do toque, ouviu o repentino arfar de Kali, o calor que invadiu a ambos e as batidas de seus corações. Voltou a beija-la.

Kali era sedosa em cada lugar que ele tocava, e vibrava de calor e paixão. As mãos dele continuavam a acariciar cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito. As pernas da deusa roçavam as suas inquietas.

A língua e a boca de Mu começaram a explorar seu ombro, para que em seguida correr a língua pelo vale entre os seios, para circundar cada mamilo rijo. Então, os envolveu em seus lábios, sugando-os avidamente. As costas de Kali se arqueavam, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, os cabelos a se espalharem pela capa.

As mãos ágeis continuavam a explorar o corpo feminino, ouvia os gemidos e a respiração ofegante da mulher quando percorreu seu ventre até a cintura, apertou gentilmente o volume das nádegas e depois deslizou a mão pelo quadril. Ouviu um gemido de protesto quando a mão provocou-lhe mais embaixo para em seguida recuar.

Kali gemeu suavemente, quando Mu aumentou a pressão em seu seio. Agarrou-lhe os ombros másculos e suas mãos escorregaram febrilmente para a nuca. Ela arquejo entre a agonia e o prazer, quando a língua e os lábios de Mu abandonaram seus seios, fazendo um torturante caminho em seu corpo, onde ele havia lhe tocado antes.

O cavaleiro afastou-se, e com um sorriso malicioso, afastou as pernas da deusa e começou a depositar beijos pela extensão de suas coxas, pelo espaço interno delas, até se perder no vão entre as pernas. Beijando, sugando, a língua explorando o cerne da feminilidade de Kali, enquanto ela ofegava, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos de Mu.

Mu continuou com a carícia até que a sentiu estremecer em espasmos e gemer bem alto, demonstrando que havia chegado ao clímax. O ariano no entanto não havia terminado. Afastou-se, depositando um último beijo em sua feminilidade.

Em seguida, despiu-se diante do olhar cheio de desejo da deusa, deitando-se ao seu lado, seus corpos nus se tocando, aumentando o calor que parecia querer consumi-los por completo.

Kali não era apenas a deusa da morte...mas também das paixões carnais, da luxúria. E o pudor não era uma de suas características. Sem encontrar resistência por parte do cavaleiro de Áries, ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima deste e com sua boca, língua e dentes começou a explorar a pele acetinada dele, sentindo cada músculo do torax e abdomem do rapaz.

Devolvendo-lhe o mesmo olhar e sorriso de malícia, segurou entre os dedos o membro rijo de Mu, ouvindo gemer diante do toque. E sem pudor algum, com os lábios o levou à loucura. Mu ofegava, gemia diante da carícia ousada da deusa, era uma sensação que raramente havia sentido em sua vida. E mais raras ainda foram as mulheres que conseguiram lhe dar tanta satisfação.

Kali afastou-se um pouco, e envolveu as pernas sobre o corpo do Cavaleiro, guiando seu membro permitiu que ele a penetrasse devagar, desfrutando cada sensação de sentir-se totalmente preenchida por ele. E com vagar começou a cavalgá-lo, como uma amazona lendária, jogando a cabeça para trás, olhos fechados, totalmente entregue.

Mu ergueu o corpo um pouco, abraçando-a, beijando seus seios, ainda mantendo o ritmo das estocadas estabelecido por Kali. Até que ele inverteu as posições, segurando-a pelas nádegas, sentindo-a envolver sua cintura com as longas pernas, começou a controlar a situação. Kali ora gemia, ora gritava pelo nome de Mu, a medida que o ritmo das estocadas ia aumentando, bem como a força que ele usava, devido ao desejo que o consumia.

As mãos de Kali enterraram-se nos ombros de Mu, as unhas marcando sua pele. Ela arqueou o corpo e se contorceu, em espasmos, erguendo e forçando os quadris para frente, para permitir que ele tivesse mais acesso e a envolvesse mais intensamente. Então, agarrando-se a Mu, gritou o nome dele mais alto, até alcançar o clímax.

Não demorou muito, para que o cavaleiro se juntasse a ela, abraçando seu corpo em seguida, depositando suaves beijos em seu rosto, até que exauridos completamente, adormecessem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora se passou...

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, fitando-o. Ele a observava com um sorriso de satisfação. Kali estendeu a mão, tocando-lhe o rosto.

"Não vou me esquecer destes momentos, enquanto viver."-murmurou a deusa.

"É certa a sua partida?"

"Sim."-ela o beijou suavemente.-"Quando o sol atingir seu ápice amanhã...terei partido com meus irmãos para jamais retornar a este mundo."

Mu não respondeu. O que poderia lhe dizer? Apenas a envolveu em seus braços, e beijando-a, voltaram a se entregar de corpo e alma ao desejo que ameaçava consumi-los.

Eles se amaram intensamente, a ponto do Cavaleiro cair em um sono profundo em seguida. Kali afastou-se, banhou-se no lago e em seguida vestiu-se novamente com sua túnica. Lançou um último olhar ao cavaleiro antes de desaparecer como puro encanto. Naquele instante, como se percebesse a ausência de Kali, Mu despertou. REcolocou suas roupas e sentiu a fragância do corpo de Kali impregnado no tecido. Suspirou, e em seguida se foi.

Quando reapareceu, já havia amanhecido no Santuário e Kiki estava acordando.

"Bom dia, Mestre Mu."-falava o rapazinho, bocejando.

"Bom dia, Kiki."-respondeu-lhe.-"Tire o dia de folga. Hoje não tenho cabeça para treinar."

Kiki estranhou a atitude de Mu, mas como estava ainda com sono não lhe perguntou os motivos para aquela decisão, resolvendo voltar para a cama e dormir. Mu também deitou-se, com os pensamentos voltados para Kali.

"Quem sabe um dia, iremos nos rever?"-pensou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro lugar...além dos olhos mortais...além do tempo...Algum tempo depois.

Kali caminhava por entre as flores de lótus, murmurava uma antiga canção admirando as flores e a paz daquele lugar. Sentiu a presença reconfortante de Lakshimi. Virou-se e sorriu para a amiga.

"Como está essa manhã?"-perguntou-lhe a companheira de Vishnu.

"EStou bem."-respondeu com um sorriso e depois a encarou séria.-"Acha que fui imprudente ao me entregar a um mortal?"

"Não entregou somente seu corpo a ele, não foi? mas também seu coração."-a outra divindade afirmou e a deusa da morte concordou.-"Não irei julgá-la, já que percebo que está feliz com o resultado de sua paixão. Dirá a ele um dia?"

"No momento certo. Direi a ambos."-ela toca o ventre que já começa a crescer ao abrigar uma nova vida.-"Sinto que esta criança realizará grande coisas."

"E por que não o faria?"-Lakshimi toca também no ventre da amiga.-"Será o filho de um nobre Cavaleiro da justiça...seguirá os passos do pai."

"Viu isso?"-Kali a olhou esperançosa.

"Sim. Seu filho lhe encherá de orgulho."-respondeu com um sorriso maternal.

Kali sorriu, alisando a barriga como se pudesse acariciar a criança que ali estava. Sua noite de paixão havia lhe dado um precioso presente. Um dia, retornaria a Terra para que pai e filho possam se conhecer. Um dia...

Fim.

Nota:Fanfic betada por Lulu-lilits e FAbi Washu! Brigadinha meninas!

O nome do fic Sat-Chit-Ananda, significa Existência Pura, consciência pura, Benção suprema. Quem é estudioso da mitologia hindu pode estranhar no inicio este nome, mas se repararem tem tudo a ver com o final. Afinal, há Benção maior que a de gerar outra vida?

Falem a verdade...vocês não esperavam este final, né? Aguardem...

Lakshimi - É a Deusa da fertilidade. Da fartura e da fortuna. Ela sempre foi protetora dos homens, concedendo-lhe boa sorte. É a companheira e esposa de Vishnu.Segura uma flor de Lótus e senta-se nela, enfatizando a importância da vida pura sem a qual a prosperidade e a graça são como uma concha vazia. A Flor de Lótus simboliza também a transcendência do espírito sobre a matéria. O Elo que une a Terra ao Cosmos.


End file.
